Hoseok yang Posesif
by Jeyravi
Summary: "Jangan masukkan aku dalam rencanamu Jung Hoseok" "Eh?" HOPEV/VHOPE inside! TopHoseok! BottomTaehyung! [Jung Hoseok] [Kim Taehyung]


Author : Jeyravi

Genre: Romance

Cast : Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Rating: T

Summary : Ini cerita tentang Jung Hoseok yang posesif

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer: BTS milik Big hit Ent, ortu, A.R.M.Y dan Tuhan YME. Author cuman minjem nama doang.

 **Story Begin**

Lelaki itu berlari masuk ke sebuah rumah. Panggil saja dia Taehyung.

"Hyung ! Hyung ! lihat !"

"Iya aku lihat Taehyungie"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan lihat itu tapi ini" Taehyung menunjukkan sebuah pemflet dengan gambar ice cream yang besar pada Hoseok.

"Kenapa dengannya ?"

"Ayolah hyung, toko ini baru saja buka~" Rengek Taehyung sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Hoseok.

"Bukankah kemarin kita sudah kesana huh ?" Hoseok heran, iya sangat heran. Jelas-jelas mereka pergi kesana kemarin dan Taehyung-yang tergiur menu baru toko itu- ingin pergi kesana lagi ? ini bahkan belum 18 jam berlalu !

"Benarkah ? Tapi ini terlihat berbeda" Hoseok heran lagi, apasih yang di pikirkan ibu Taehyung saat mengandung anaknya ? Bahkan anak tetangga Hoseok saja tahu jika itu toko yang sama meskipun warna tokonya berbeda.

"Pokoknya aku mau kesini ! ayo hyuung~"

"Ugh baiklah" Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Hoseok selain menurut pada keinginan kekasihnya.

#Kedai

"Hyung ? Hyuuung~~"

"Kau ingin tambah Tae ?" Taehyung terlihat tidak senang karna jawaban Hoseok. Itu bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan!

"Jika hyung tidak makan ice cream nya itu akan meleleh" Hoseok menghela napas.

"Oiya hyung, aku bertemu Jimin kemarin ! Dia bilang dia baru kembali dari Busan dan memutuskan tinggal menetap di Seoul. Menyenangkan ya~ bisa bertemu Jimin lagi" Taehyung bercerita dengan ceria. Omong-omong Jimin adalah teman sekelas Taehyung saat sekolah menengah, Hoseok pernah bertemu dengan Jimin saat mengantarkan kepergiannya ke Busan, saat itu Taehyung tiba-tiba menelponnya di pagi buta untuk menemaninya mengantarkan Jimin. Dan saat itu Hoseok baru mengetahui semuanya.

"Taehyungie, setelah ini kita pergi ke rumahku ya"

"Eeeh ? Kenapa tiba-tiba hyung ?" Taehyung berhenti menyuap ice cream dan melihat Hoseok kaget.

"Nuna baru saja memintaku membantunya berkemas untuk kuliahnya di Jepang besok"

"Eh ?! Bukannya tahun depan ? Ka-kalau begitu kita harus bergegas hyung !" Hoseok hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Tidak menghabiskan ice cream mu Tae ?" Taehyung berbalik melihat Hoseok.

"Hyung bisa membelikannya lagi setelah kita sampai di Gwangju !" Taehyung berjalan lebih dahulu.

Ah sikap Taehyung itu memang selalu bisa membuat Hoseok tersenyum.

#Rumah

"Cepatlah hyung" Taehyung sudah siap dengan pakaian baru dan ransel kecil favoritnya.

"Sebentar Tae- eh, kau yakin sudah membawa semuanya ?" Hoseok melihat Taehyung heran, menurutnya barang-barang Taehyung terlalu sedikit.

"Tentu saja, ke Gwangju kan cuma perlu 50 menit, dan kenapa hyung lama sekali ? Ya ! hyung ingin pindah ya ?!" Taehyung melihat Hoseok memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya kedalam koper besar, tak terkecuali pakaian Taehyung.

"Aku berencana tinggal di sana beberapa waktu, aku juga sudah mengemasi pakaian mu Tae"

"Kenapa-" Taehyung terdiam ketika Hoseok memeluk pinggangnya.

"Karna aku mencintaimu Taehyungie" Ugh gombalan Hoseok itu benar-benar. Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kekasihnya dengan pipi berhias merah semu.

"Kita pergi ?" Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan.

#Bandara

Disepanjang jalan Hoseok tidak berniat melepaskan pegangannya pada sang kekasih, karna ia tahu Taehyung yang lepas bisa pergi dan tersesat seperti kejadian mereka mengantar Jimin tahun lalu.

Mereka memasuki pesawat dan langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Hoseok menyadari Taehyung yang mengantuk.

Hoseok melihat jam tangannya, pukul 18.50. Kebiasaan Taehyung yang akan tidur jam segini dari kecil.

"Tidurlah, ini jam tidur mu kan" Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hoseok kemudian menutup matanya.

"Aku melakukannya karna aku memcintaimu Tae, kumohon jangan salah paham" Hoseok mencium dahi Taehyung pelan, tak ingin mengganggu tidur kekasihnya.

#Gwangju, rumah keluarga Jung

Tok tok tok

"Sebentar"

"Eh, Hoseok ! Taehyung juga !"

"Maaf berkunjung tiba-tiba eomma"

"Masuk dulu. Astaga, jika aku tahu kalian akan datang aku bisa menyiapkan makanan dulu. Jiwoo ! Lihat sini siapa yang datang !" Nyonya Jung berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Sedangkan Hoseok dan Taehyung berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Iya eooma ? Ah Taehyungie ! Senang melihatmu datang lagi" Jiwoo langsung memeluk Taehyung.

"Aku senang nuna baik-baik saja" Jiwoo memukul pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Aey tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, nuna bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri tau" Jiwoo menyuruh mereka berdua duduk sambil menunggu Nyonya Jung datang.

"Eo, dimana appa ? masih bekerja ?" Hoseok duduk di sofa, Nyonya Jung menaruh minuman di atas meja.

"Appa bilang akan pulang terlambat, ini minum dulu" Nyonya Jung duduk di samping Jiwoo.

"Lain kali kau harus memberitahuku kalau akan pulang Hoseok, aku dan eomma kan bisa bersiap dulu" Ucap Jiwoo protes sedangkan sang ibu terkekeh pelan.

"Eh, bukannya nuna yang meminta Hoseok-hyung pulang ?" Tanya Taehyung heran. Jiwoo terdiam, ia melihat Hoseok datar.

"Jangan masukkan aku dalam rencanamu Jung Hoseok"

"Eh ?" Taehyung yang tidak mengerti maksud Jiwoo hanya melihat kedua anak Jung itu dengan bingung.

"Taehyungie ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau lanjutkan tidurmu~" Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung, menyuruhnya berjalan lebih dulu ke kamar Hoseok.

"Tapi hyung, Jiwoo nuna-"

"Biar aku saja yang membantunya, jangan khawatirkan aku. Setelah membantu nuna, aku akan kembali. Ok" Taehyung hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Hoseok. Anak yang patuh.

Setelah memastikan Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur, Hoseok kembali turun ke ruang tamu. Jiwoo sudah menunggunya untuk penjelasan sedangkan sang ibu sengaja meninggalkan kedua saudara itu beragrumen.

"Biar ku tebak, kau membohongi Taehyung ya ?" Hoseok tersentak.

"Tentu saja tidak ! Aku hanya mengamankannya" Bela Hoseok, Jiwoo menoleh padanya.

"Dari apa ?" Hoseok tak berniat menjawab.

"Lebih tepatnya dari siapa ?" Koreksi Jiwoo namun Hoseok tetap tak berniat bicara.

"Ah aku akan katakan pada Taehyung jika kau membohonginya, lihat bagaimana dia akan kecewa padamu" Hoseok melihat Jiwoo kesal.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan diam setelah kau melibatkan ku dalam rencanamu huh ?" Hoseok menghela napas kasar.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melibatkanmu kak, ini masalahku kan. Kupikir akan menyelesaikannya sendiri"

"Sayangnya kau sudah melibatkanku" Hoseok tidak ada pilihan lain selain bicara pada sang kakak.

"Begini, teman Taehyung dari Busan baru saja kembali ke Seoul. Dan Taehyung terlihat sangat senang akan bertemu dengannya lagi"

"Ow kau cemburu ya" Potong Jiwoo, paham akan situasi yang dihadapi sang adik.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" Hoseok menunduk. Ugh memalukan mengakuinya.

"Hei, kau percaya pada Taehyung tidak ?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau takutkan ?" Hoseok mendongak.

"Kau mencintai Taehyung begitupun dengannya, aku yakin jika Taehyung tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu. Percaya saja padanya" Jiwoo tersenyum, menasehati agar Hoseok tidak meragukan Taehyung. Hoseok berpikir dalam diam.

Hoseok membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat Taehyung yang tertidur nyenyak. Benar perkataan kakaknya, Hoseok saja tidak yakin jika Taehyung bisa berpaling darinya.

"Maafkan aku Taehyungie, seharusnya aku percaya padamu bukannya meragukanmu seperti ini" Hoseok bermonolog sambil mengusap pelan rambut coklat Taehyung.

"Aku janji besok akan membelikanmu ice cream lagi" Hoseok berbaring di samping Taehyung, mengecup dahi Taehyung sebelum ia terlelap dalam tidur.

#Paginya

"Hoseok-hyung ?"

"Oh Tae, kau sudah bangun" Taehyung mendekati Hoseok yang terlihat sibuk merapikan pakaian.

"Ada apa hyung ?"

"Ahaha ini, kita akan pulang ke Seoul" Taehyung terkejut. Apa ? pulang ? secepat ini ?

"Eh, hyung bilang akan tinggal disini beberapa waktu. Dan bagaimana dengan mengantar keberangkatan Jiwoo nuna ? Kapan nuna berangkat ?" Hoseok terlihat bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya ini dengan jawaban apa. Ia tidak ingin dibilang berbohong oleh Taehyung tapi bagaimana ?

"Nuna sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, karna kau tidur nyenyak sekali aku tidak tega membangunkan" Hoseok dapat mendengar hela napas Taehyung.

"Ya tidak apa Tae. Ayo kita pulang !" Hoseok hendak menghibur Taehyung ceritanya.

"Aku mandi dulu hyung"

"Eh tidak usah" Taehyung melihat Hoseok heran. Tidak usah mandi katanya ?

"Kau bisa mandi setelah kita sampai di Seoul kan"

"Tapi-"

"Kedai ice cream sudah buka loh Tae" Seperti paham bagaimana menaklukan Taehyung, Hoseok berhasil.

"Ayo pulang !"

#Kedai

Hoseok memandangi Taehyung yang tengah melahap ice cream nya senang.

"Taehyung !"

"Jimin !" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya melihat kehadiran Jimin.

"Ups lagi kencan dengan Hoseok-hyung ya, wah jadi mengganggu"

"Eh tidak mengganggu kok, lagipula aku sangat senang Jimin ada disini"

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hoseok-hyung ?" Jimin mengambil duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Aku baik, ku harap kau juga"

"Haha aku juga baik-baik saja"

"Jimin kau mau ?" Taehyung menyodorkan sesendok ice cream pada Jimin.

"Tidak Tae, seharusnya kau menyuapi Hoseok-hyung saja. Dia kan kekasihmu sekarang" Jimin terkekeh.

"Oiya aku jadi iri melihat Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Kenapa kau tidak cari juga ?" Tanya Taehyung yang masih memakan ice cream nya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, lagipula tidak ada yang menarik selain kau Tae" Taehyung melihat Jimin tidak suka.

"Aku sudah memiliki Hoseok-hyung ! Cari yang lain saja !" Taehyung manis sekali saat merajuk begitu, pikir Hoseok. Oh Taehyung membela kekasihnya.

"Aku cuma bercanda kok. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati ya Hoseok-hyung" Hoseok hanya terdiam melihat Taehyung.

"Hyung mau ?" Saat tersadar, di depannya Taehyung sudah menyodorkan sesendok ice cream. Terlalu dekat untuk di tolak Jung Hoseok.

Hoseok memakan ice cream yang disodorkan Taehyung.

"Sudah kuduga aku benar-benar iri dengan kalian" Dan mereka bertiga tertawa.

Setelah ini Hoseok akan belajar untuk lebih percaya pada Taehyung, ia sadar meragukan kekasihnya hanya akan merusak hubungannya. Lagipula apa salahnya jika Taehyung memiliki teman ?

END

Ini apa ya ? salah satu cerita (agak) fluf yang tiba tiba kepikiran buat di publish. Sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang suka nulis cerita fluf TvT , aku lebih suka nulis romance yang agak tragis atau angst dan ini bahkan nyempil sisi posesifnya Hobi :v

Mohon maafkan jika kependekan-padahal sengaja dibikin pendek- Review juseyo~


End file.
